


Du bout des doigts

by PerrinAmelia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chick lit, F/M, Girl meets boy, Meet-Cute, Riches to Rags, Roommates, Suicide mention
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerrinAmelia/pseuds/PerrinAmelia
Summary: Caroline, a tout perdu, ses parents, sa fortune, ses amis et son petit-ami. Elle se retrouve alors seule au monde et a bien du mal à faire face aux difficultés qu'elle rencontre. Alors qu'elle n'a plus un sous en poche et qu'elle est sur le point de dormir dans la rue, elle rencontre Thomas, un beau jeune homme sur lequel elle ne cesse de tomber.





	1. Chapter 1

SOLDE INSUFFISANT

Voilà ce que je lisais sur l'écran du distributeur. Cela faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas fait un vrai repas complet et je rêvais de mordre dans une tomate et laisser le jus se répandre dans ma bouche. Il faisait plus de 30°C et je n'en pouvais plus du régime à base de nouilles déshydratées et sandwichs du distributeur que je m'imposais depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, mais mon compte en banque demeurait résolument vide.

Je n'avais pas toujours été pauvre, loin de là, on peut même dire que j'appartenais à la bonne société, mon père était à la tête d'une société d'investissement et nous vivions dans une immense demeure dont j'occupais un étage à moi seule. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment préoccupée de ce en quoi consistait le travail de mon père, il gagnait suffisamment d'argent pour mettre sa fille chérie et sa ravissante épouse à l'abri de tout, voilà qui me suffisait. Avant de rencontrer mon père, ma mère avait eu une vague carrière de mannequin et lorsque cet homme riche l'avait épousée elle avait décidé de devenir « artiste ». Autrement dit, elle occupait la plupart de son temps à discuter nouvelles tendances avec des pseudo intellectuels qui traînaient jour et nuit à la maison. J'adorais ma vie. Mes parents m'aimaient par dessus tout, mon père me gâtait et ma mère m'avait toujours encouragée à développer mon côté marginal. J'avais suivi de nombreux cours de tout et surtout de rien : piano, ballet, peinture sur soie, jardinage et autre. Mais ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout c'était l'écriture, je m'étais mis en tête de devenir écrivain et, à l'instar de ma mère, de passer mes soirées auprès de critiques littéraires à siffler des coupes de champagne et à disserter sur un monde que nous ne connaissions pas, perchés du haut notre tour d'ivoire.

Désormais j'avais tout perdu. Mon père s'était avéré être criblé de dettes et quand il a fait sa crise cardiaque à 50 ans ma mère et moi nous étions retrouvées sur la paille en un rien de temps. Elle ne l'avait pas supporté et une nuit elle avait vidé un flacon de somnifères. Dans la lettre qu'elle avait laissée elle disait qu'imaginer la vie sans mon père lui était insupportable, mais les mauvaises langues, qui avaient été auparavant nos voisins et amis avaient fait courir la rumeur que c'était surtout sans l'argent qu'elle ne pouvait survivre. C'est là que j'ai découvert que toutes les personnes que je prenais pour nos proches ne nous voyaient en réalité qu'à travers le prisme de l'argent et que sans lui nous n'avions plus grand intérêt. Mes parents étant tous les deux enfants uniques et mes grands-parents décédés, je m'étais retrouvée seule au monde à l'âge de 22 ans. Mes amis m'avaient tourné le dos eux aussi. Et que dire de Jules, mon petit-ami ? Le lâche m'avait textuellement dit qu'il était trop jeune et trop sensible pour supporter le scandale et les ennuis inhérents à ma nouvelle situation. Nous avions donc rompu la semaine suivant le décès de ma mère. J'avais enterré mes parents, vendu tout ce qui me restait et déménagé dans un endroit où personne ne me connaissait pour recommencer ma vie.

C'est donc devant cette borne du distributeur automatique que je me trouvais désormais. Je louais une chambre chez une vieille dame pour l'été avant que la rentrée étudiante n'arrive. Il me restait désormais moins d'une semaine pour déménager avant que l'étudiante qui occupait habituellement la chambre pendant l'année scolaire ne revienne. Face au vide intersidéral de mon compte en banque je décidai de tourner les talons et de retourner chez moi. L'air chaud et chargé de l'été me faisait suer à grosses gouttes et la faim me donnait mal à la tête. J'aurais pu prendre un bus dont on aurait poussé la climatisation à fonds, mais même l'achat d'un ticket de bus se révélait être un luxe que je ne pouvais m'offrir. C'est donc les pieds meurtris par des sandales dont les lanières menaçaient de lâcher sous peu que je pris le chemin de ma chambre. La seule pensée de pouvoir ôter le jean trop serré qui entaillait ma peau me poussait à ne pas m'évanouir sur le macadam. Je me fis violence pour monter les cinq étages menant au petit appartement vieillot que je partageais avec ma colocataire octogénaire. Cette dernière rendait visite à sa famille à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là ce qui me permettait de jouir de l'espace à ma guise. 

Le seuil de l'appartement ombragé à peine franchi, je me déshabillai entièrement avant de m'allonger totalement nue sur le carrelage frais de la cuisine. Je n'avais prévu de m'étendre que quelques instants mais le cocon rassurant que procurait le sol froid contre ma chair moite et brûlante eût raison de ma fatigue et je finis par m'assoupir. Je fus arrachée à mon sommeil par un bruyant raclement de gorge, j'ouvris les yeux lentement pour découvrir un ange penché au-dessus de moi. L'ange avait des cheveux bruns souples et épais, des yeux d'un bleu puissant et une bouche sensuelle aux lèvres pleines. Il avait un de ces visages qu'on pourrait fixer des heures durant sans parvenir à percer le mystère de sa beauté. Qui nous happent et nous font perdre la tête. Alors que j'étais en pleine contemplation de cette apparition tout droit descendue des cieux, je pris conscience de ma nudité. 

\- Que faites-vous ici dans l'appartement de ma grand-mère ? siffla l'ange

N'étant pas encore tout à fait sortie de ma torpeur, je ne saisis pas la question.

\- La politesse veut qu'on réponde lorsque quelqu'un nous pose une question.

C'est là que le ridicule de la situation s'imposa à moi : j'étais allongée nue sous une table en formica, les cheveux collés et emmêlés fixant le bellâtre debout devant moi. Je me dépêchai de me couvrir du mieux que je pusse et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

\- Inutile de faire la jeune fille effarouchée avec moi, tu n'es absolument pas mon genre de femme. Et pour la deuxième fois, que fiches-tu dans l'appartement de ma grand-mère ?

\- Tu parlais de politesse, mais la première forme de politesse est de dire « Bonjour » vois-tu, deuxièmement je me fiche totalement de ton avis quant à mon physique et enfin pour répondre à ta question : je vis ici, je loue une chambre à ta grand-mère donc ce serait plutôt à toi de m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans MA cuisine, m'emportai-je.

J'étais morte de honte mais je refusais de me laisser marcher sur les pieds par un gougeât même si celui-ci avait l'allure d'un dieu. Après tout ce que j'avais subi ces derniers mois, l'amour-propre était encore ce qu'il me restait de plus précieux et il était hors de question que je perde la dernière chose que je possédais. Je me levai sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et tant pis si je lui offrais une pleine vue sur mes fesses en quittant la cuisine. Je ne supportais pas le comportement de ce genre de types envers les femmes. Ceux qui pensaient que leur avis comptait tellement qu'ils se sentaient obligés de le faire savoir à la Terre entière. Je filai directement sous la douche et laissai mes larmes couler en même temps que le jet sur mon visage. J'avais pleuré de nombreuses fois depuis que j'avais perdu mes parents, mais je me sentais plus acculée que jamais en cet instant, dans cette salle de bain au carrelage vieux rose. J'étais désespérément seule, je n'avais jamais vraiment travaillé de ma vie et n'avais donc aucune véritable qualification. En plus de ça j'étais à deux doigts de me retrouver à vivre dans la rue. Rosemarie m'avait permis de rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu sans me faire payer de loyer durant les premières semaines du mois de septembre, mais je ne pourrai plus rester bien longtemps. La jeune fille, qu'elle accueillait depuis deux ans, devait revenir quelques jours plus tard. Je devrai lui rendre ce qui était en fin de compte plus sa chambre que la mienne.

Je pris une grande inspiration et quittai la cabine de douche, je me séchai à l'aide d'une serviette rêche avant de regagner ma chambre pour enfiler une robe en lin, seul vêtement qui me permettait d'affronter la chaleur estivale. Je rassemblai tout mon courage et me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je retrouvai le beau jeune homme. Il était assis sur l'une des chaises placées autour de la table buvant ce qui, à l'odeur, était sans aucun doute du café.

\- Bonjour, lança l'Apollon la voix pleine de sarcasme, je suis Thomas le petit-fils de Rosemarie, j'ai préparé du café si tu en veux.

\- Caroline, rétorquai-je sèchement sans même lui accorder un regard, la fille qui n'est pas ton genre et la locataire de Rosemarie. Non merci pour le café, je trouve ça dégueulasse. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venue voir la locataire de ma grand-mère, Julia. Elle m'a dit il y a une semaine qu'elle relouait la chambre pour encore une année au moins.

\- C'est le cas, elle doit revenir dans quelques jours, ta grand-mère m'a permis de rester quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que sa locataire revienne.

\- Alors que fais-tu encore ici ?

Je ravalai un sanglot, c'est la question que je me posais depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, que faisais-je encore ici et quand pourrai-je enfin partir ? Non pas que la vie avec la vieille femme fût difficile, au contraire Rosemarie s'avérait être une hôtesse tout à fait charmante. Cependant il avait été décidé dès le début que la situation serait purement temporaire. Le temps que je trouve mon propre logement. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçu Thomas qui semblait s'amuser de mon embarras.

\- Tu ne réponds pas souvent aux questions que l'on te pose toi, non ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi puisque tout ce qui se trouve ici semble être une source de déception pour toi ?

\- C'est l'appartement de ma grand-mère, un jour cet endroit sera à moi. Pas tout suite, je tiens trop à Rosemarie, mais d'ici quelques années ce sera à moi tandis que toi tu feras la sieste sous la table de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je vais déménager sous peu, tu peux te rassurer. Je n'ai juste pas encore trouvé le bon endroit.

\- Le bon endroit ?

\- Pas cher. Et sinon pourquoi es-tu venu voir Julia ?

\- Disons qu'elle et moi on s'amuse, répondit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Je saisis tout de suite l'allusion. En effet, j'avais vu les photos que Julia avait laissées dans sa chambre. Elle incarnait tout ce qui fait la femme parfaite, elle était grande à la silhouette de mannequin sous-vêtements avec ses cheveux blonds et sa peau dorée c'était la perfection faite femme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en imaginant les enfants que ces deux-là pourraient concevoir. Thomas leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? Tu jouais moins les prudes quand tu te prélassais sur le sol tout à l'heure.

Sa remarque me piqua au vif et je décidai de répondre du tac au tac afin de lui prouver qu'il pouvait bien sauter Julia dans cette cuisine directement devant moi et que je n'en serais pas le moins du monde émue. Enfin, presque pas.

\- Je me demandais simplement quel genre de progéniture vous pourriez enfanter tous les deux.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Il parait que les parents beaux font des enfants laids. Les vôtres seraient vraiment hideux.

Je ris de ma propre plaisanterie et une giclée du thé, que je venais de me préparer ,s'échappa de ma bouche pour atterrir sur la table. Thomas ne sembla pas y prêter la moindre attention.

\- Tu me trouves beau ? Je te plais ?

Je piquai le fard de l'année. Comment un homme aussi séduisant pouvait se demander si une fille comme moi le trouvait beau ? N'importe qui sur Terre, même Brad Pitt, aurait été d'accord avec le fait que Thomas était bien plus que simplement « beau », cet homme aurait dû se trouver dans un musée.

\- Je pense que tu sais très bien que tu es beau. Mais non, tu ne me plais pas.

\- Tu me trouves beau mais je ne te plais pas ?

\- Non. Bizarrement les crétins sexistes et moqueurs ne font pas partie des mecs qui m'attirent !

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'attires toi au juste ?

C'est vrai ça quels hommes m'intéressaient maintenant que je n'avais plus rien ? A l'époque où j'étais riche je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, Jules et moi sortions ensemble depuis des années et je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ce qui m'attirait chez lui. C'est vrai qu'il était beau et toujours propre sur lui. Il était toujours impeccable et ses vêtements repassés à la perfection. Cela nous avait semblé naturel de commencer à sortir ensemble, nos parents étaient amis, nous nous étions toujours fréquentés et tout le monde nous voyait déjà mariés et entourés de beaux enfants. La folie des derniers mois ne m'avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour penser aux garçons et encore moins à mes relations avec ces derniers. Je me couchais chaque soir exténuée, et la seule chose que je désirais était de pleurer un bon coup avant de m'endormir comme une souche sur mon oreiller trempé de larmes. Mais voilà qu'un des plus beaux spécimens de la gent masculine m'avait surprise dans mon plus simple appareil au moment où j'étais le moins à mon avantage. Non pas que je puisse me qualifier de moche, j'étais tout simplement banale et je ne serai jamais de ces filles sur lesquelles on ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner quand elles rentrent dans une pièce. J'étais simplement Caroline la fille un peu gauche et marrante qu'on aime avoir comme amie. Enfin ça c'était avant, quand j'avais encore des amis, maintenant je n'étais plus que Caroline la Tristounette qui essayait de maintenir sa vie à flots avec des morceaux d'adhésifs.

\- Bon je ferai mieux d'y aller, annonça soudain Thomas.

Il prit sa tasse et alla la laver dans l'évier, puis me tendit une main encore humide de sa récente vaisselle.

\- Au revoir Caroline, me susurra Thomas, oh et au fait, sympa ce petit grain de beauté juste sous ton sein gauche.

Il me lassa ainsi, totalement interdite après ses dernières paroles. Décidément je n'étais pas insensible à son charme, heureusement pour moi je n'aurai plus jamais à le revoir. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, je me levai aux aurores, bien décidée à trouver un nouveau logement. Ce qui pour être honnête allait être très compliqué, pour ne pas dire impossible. Je n'avais ni argent, ni garant pour assurer ma solvabilité. J'avais gardé des contacts dans le monde de l'édition et il m'arrivait encore que l'on m'envoie des manuscrits pour une relecture, mais le salaire qu'on me versait me permettait tout juste de me nourrir décemment. Mes options étaient donc limitées et je ne devais pas faire la difficile. Je me rendais donc au cybercafé au coin de la rue dans le but d'éplucher les sites de petites annonces, je rentrai mes critères de recherche ou plutôt le seul et unique critère : que le loyer corresponde à la minuscule taille de ma bourse. Je trouvai donc trois résultats correspondants à ce que je cherchais, je notai consciencieusement les numéros de téléphone figurants sur les annonces. Malheureusement les deux premiers studios avaient déjà été attribués, je tentai ma chance avec le dernier de la liste, l'homme au bout du fil m'indiqua qu'il était vacant et je pouvais venir le visiter en début d'après-midi.

Il n'était encore que 11heures du matin et mon rendez-vous n'aurait pas lieu avant, au moins, trois heures, je décidai alors de me rendre au centre culturel à quelques rues de là. L'exposition en cours était tout simplement éblouissante, il s'agissait d'immenses toiles sur lesquelles l'artiste avait fait des collages complexes de photos et l'ensemble formait l'image d'un magnifique paysage. Devant mes yeux ébahis s'étendaient une splendide chaîne de montagne enneigée, une plage paradisiaque ou un volcan en éruption prêt à jaillir. Je parvins à tromper la faim face à la beauté de l'exposition et me félicitai pour mon initiative. Alors que j'étais postée devant une immense fresque représentant un atoll turquoise, j'entendis un raclement de gorge étrangement familier.

\- Décidément, tu me suis partout. Au moins, aujourd'hui, tu as gardé tes vêtements.

Je me retournai pour découvrir un Thomas hilare vêtu d'un costume qui lui seyait en tous points. Quand je vous disais que cet homme-là devait se trouver dans un musée. Hier, après la scène dans la cuisine, j'avais cru que le soleil m'avait tapé sur la tête, que j'avais fait une insolation et que j'avais tout imaginé. En tout cas, la partie sur l'Apollon tombé du ciel venu pour nous espionner, nous simples créatures des bas-fonds. Mais je ne m'étais pas trompée. L'homme en face de moi était toujours aussi beau, on pouvait apercevoir les muscles de ses bras bandés sous le fin tissu de sa chemise. J'ai toujours été jalouse de ces gens dont la beauté était au-dessus de tout. Puis d'ailleurs, comment pouvait-on être splendide à ce point ? Est-ce que cela impliquait de vendre son âme au diable ou de prendre des bains de sang frais à chaque pleine lune ? Sérieusement, j'étais persuadée que c'était illégal de posséder un visage à ce point lisse et symétrique, Ken lui-même serait complexé par l'absolue régularité des trais de Thomas. Quand j'eus fini de contempler la géométrie de son visage je conclus qu'il était peut-être temps de répondre à sa question. Histoire qu'il ne me prenne pas pour un poisson rouge sorti de son bocal.

\- Je, euh, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je me promène et toi ? Tu avais déjà envie de me revoir ?

\- Absolument pas. Je dois visiter un studio dans les environs, j'attends l'heure de mon rendez-vous.

Je retournai à la contemplation de la toile car je ne préférais pas m'étendre sur les détails concernant ma condition physique. J'avais en fait franchi les portes du centre culturel pour échapper aux odeurs alléchantes de nourriture qui envahissaient les rues à l'heure du déjeuner. J'avais reçu un cachet de la maison d'édition le matin même en échange d'un texte technique que j'avais corrigé. La longueur et la complexité de la tâche m'avait permis de toucher un salaire bien plus conséquent qu'à l'accoutumé. Cependant, je préférais garder l'argent pour les premiers mois de loyer et la caution que je devrai payer pour déménager. Je relevai les yeux vers Thomas et je constatai qu'il me fixait toujours.

\- Tu aimes ?

Quoi ?! Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Était-il sérieusement en train de me demander si je le trouvais à mon goût ? Une nouvelle vague de chaleur envahie mon visage tandis que j'essayai de conserver ma contenance. Il laissa échapper un léger ricanement avant de revenir à la charge.

\- Je parlais de la toile, pas de moi. Nous avons déjà répondu à cette dernière question hier, il me semble.

\- Oh, répondis-je gênée, oui, c'est magnifique, on se sent comme transporté. On voit vraiment le talent de l'artiste.

\- Merci.

J'eus un mouvement de surprise, alors c'était lui l'artiste. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles, Thomas, cet arrogant provocateur qui ne cessait de me taquiner depuis notre rencontre, n'était autre que le créateur de l'œuvre qui s'étalait devant moi. Je n'aurais pas parié là-dessus, un être pouvant faire preuve d'autant de suffisance ne semblait pas être capable d'une telle sensibilité et d'un tel sens de l'esthétique.

\- Thomas, mon chéri, allons-nous-en, je m'ennuie.

Nous nous retournâmes de concert pour nous retrouver nez à nez avec une rouquine tout en jambes. Elle aussi était magnifique, ses joues étaient constellées de tâches de rousseur, d'immenses yeux noisette dans lesquels toute la lumière de la pièce semblait se refléter. Elle portait une robe d'un blanc immaculé qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et qui mettait sa silhouette longiligne en valeur. Thomas savait assurément s'entourer de sublimes créatures, comme si on vous remettait une carte d'accès au club très privé des gens beaux. Un club où le commun des mortels, comme vous et moi, serait exclus pour cause de non-respect des clauses physiques. Un endroit où ils pourraient vivre entre eux sans qu'on leur impose notre non-beauté. Tandis que je digressais inlassablement dans ma tête, le canon s'était greffé à Thomas et se frottait à lui d'une façon qui montrait clairement ses intentions à son égard.

\- Roxanne, ma chérie, même si je rêve de te suivre pour la suite du programme, j'ai promis à Jérémy de rester au moins une heure et nous ne sommes là que depuis dix minutes. En plus de ça il m'a parlé d'un collectionneur qui s'intéresse à mon travail et il aimerait que je le rencontre.

\- Mais il fait tellement chaud, je sens littéralement mon maquillage couler sur mon visage et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de voir ça.

\- Mais non, tu sais bien que tu es toujours sublime. Rentre si tu préfères, je te retrouve plus tard.

La lionne prit une moue déçue mais décida de mettre les voiles, non sans avoir donné un dernier baiser particulièrement humide à son cavalier et sans m'avoir adressé un seul regard, bien entendu.

Je me demandai de quoi nous pouvions avoir l'air Jules et moi lorsque nous étions ensemble. Avec le recul je constatai que même si nous avions des amis très proches, nous n'avions jamais partagé de véritable complicité. Et même si nous avions rompus depuis plusieurs mois déjà, je ressentis une violente vague de chagrin s'emparer de moi. Moins pour la tristesse due à la rupture qu'au sentiment qu'en fin de compte ma vie n'avait été qu'une sombre hypocrisie. Personne ne disait ce qu'il pensait réellement et les relations ne reposaient sur rien de concret. Elles n'étaient que de simples contrats passés entre deux personnes qui se rendaient mutuellement service. Tout ça n'était peut-être que vanités et faux-semblants mais ça avait été ma vie et j'avais vraiment été heureuse. Peut-être que je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé Jules, mais notre amitié, elle, n'avait rien de feint. Même s'il s'était comporté comme un vrai con à la fin de notre relation je savais que j'avais pu compter sur lui au cours des années où elle avait durée. Lorsque ma grand-mère, le seul grand-parent qui me restait, était décédée, il m'avait apporté de la crème glacée à la pistache, ma préférée, pendant un mois entier. Depuis c'était un peu devenu notre rituel à tous les deux. Chaque fois que l'un de nous devait affronter un chagrin, l'autre lui apportait un pot d'un litre de crème glacée et nous nous gavions jusqu'à en avoir la nausée. Il y avait aussi tous les fous rire que nous avions partagés, les longues promenades en forêt en automne et les longs baisers plein de tendresse que nous échangions pendant les intercours. A l'époque j'avais eu la naïveté de croire que ces moments dureraient éternellement et je n'en n'avais pas profité pensant que ce serait ma vie pour toujours. Il était étrange que malgré la santé financière de mon compte en banque, ce qui me manquait le plus à ce moment précis n'était ni la carte bleue sans plafond ni les belles voitures. Non, ce qui me manquait par-dessus tout, c'était la chaleur d'un contact humain. C'était l'insouciance et le confort que l'on ressent auprès de ceux qui nous aiment.

Je décidai finalement de me ressaisir. L'estomac toujours dans les talons, je vérifiai une nouvelle fois l'heure sur mon téléphone portable afin de calculer le temps qui me séparait de mon rendez-vous. Il n'était que midi et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus le temps semblait s'étirer et plus ma confiance du matin s'envolait. Je priai silencieusement pour que le studio ne soit pas un taudis et que le propriétaire accepte mon dossier que je savais très léger.

J'abandonnai Thomas à ses occupations et me dirigeai vers les toilettes afin de m'octroyer un bon ravalement de façade pour me donner meilleure allure. Par chance, les toilettes étaient propres, modernes et spacieuses. Les coins femme et homme étaient séparés par une large cloison mais les lavabos étaient communs aux deux parties. Je posai mon sac et en sortis ma poudre, mon eyeliner et mon mascara, je brossai mes cheveux et tentai de les lisser à l'aide de mes mains, sans grand résultat. Je passai mon visage sous l'eau pour effacer les ravages de la chaleur et de la transpiration. Puis j'entrepris de me maquiller, je n'avais jamais été une grande adepte de tout cet attirail supposément féminin mais je l'avais intégré à ma routine quotidienne, allant jusqu'à franchement me noircir le contour des yeux lors de soirées entre amis. Seulement, depuis que les ennuis avaient commencé, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion ou l'envie de m'y remettre. Je poussai un long soupir et refis les gestes que j'avais fait si souvent auparavant. C'est vrai qu'il existait une mémoire du corps, bien que je ne me fusse pas maquillée depuis longtemps tout revint très vite et j'exécutai cette danse avec la précision d'un métronome. De nouveaux souvenirs s'imposèrent à moi, je me revis plus jeune avec ma mère lorsque nous nous préparions pour aller à un de ses vernissages. Elle avait tracé des lignes imaginaires sur le carrelage ivoire de la salle de bain, celui-ci devenait alors notre piste de danse, nous mettions de vieux tubes des années 70 à fond tout en nous déhanchant comme des furies.

Tout à coup, je partis dans un fou rire démentiel, sans doute provoqué par ce souvenir soudain ou par la faim. Quoiqu'il en soit, je riais. Je riais à en pleurer. Je riais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je riais à en pleurer. Je riais pour évacuer toute la tension que je gardais depuis trop longtemps en moi. Rapidement, les rires laissèrent place aux larmes et une migraine vint me transpercer le crâne. La douleur était insupportable, elle s'emparait de moi jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. Je tentai d'appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge. Seulement un long râle à peine audible. Je fus saisie d'un malaise, je chancelai avant de m'écrouler sur le sol immaculé. Puis tout devint noir.


	3. Chapter 3

Je fus réveillée par une légère gêne au creux de mon bras. Malgré la nausée et douleur qui me sciait toujours la cervelle en deux, je me sentais bien. J'étais recouverte de linge frais et ma tête était soutenue par un oreiller moelleux. Ce n'était peut-être pas le paradis, mais on n'en était pas loin. J'appréciais ce surplus de confort pour encore quelque temps quand tout me revint. Le centre culturel, Thomas, les toilettes, ma chute et...mon rendez-vous.

Oh mon dieu, mais quelle heure était-il ? Il fallait que je me lève, je ne pouvais en aucun cas me permettre d'être en retard. Je me relevai brusquement et une douleur intense se fit sentir dans mon bras. Je jetai un coup à mon bras et vis qu'on m'avait posé une perfusion pendant mon sommeil. Je compris enfin où je me trouvais. Le vert pâle et l'odeur de désinfectant, caractéristiques d'un hôpital, auraient dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille bien plus tôt. Alors que je pensais que rien ne pouvait aller plus mal, je vis Thomas franchir la porte de ma chambre. Je levai les yeux au ciel priai pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar duquel je me réveillerai bientôt. Je n'avais pas fait de malaise, je n'avais pas loupé mon rendez-vous et Thomas n'était pas là, à moins de deux mètres du lit dont j'étais prisonnière. Mais ma prière resta sans réponse alors qu'il prenait la parole :

\- Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Thomas ?

\- Tu t'es évanouie au milieu de mon exposition, je me sentais un peu coupable, je savais déjà que j'étais un artiste incroyable, mais j'ignorais que je l'étais au point de faire tomber les jolies filles dans les pommes.

\- Tu te trompes, ce n'était pas au milieu de ton expo, mais dans les toilettes. Cela n'a rien à avoir avec toi.

\- Tu as raison. C'est une habitude chez toi de t'allonger sur le sol pour piquer des sommes ?

\- Tu m'as percée à jour ! Chaque fois que je m'allonge ainsi je suis réveillée par un beau jeune homme. J'aurais tort de m'en priver.

\- Je rêve où tu me dragues ?

\- Tu as raison le soleil a vraiment dû me taper sur la tête.

Je mis deux doigts dans ma bouche faisant semblant de me faire vomir. Il ne put réprimer son rire, ce qui me permit de me détendre un peu. J'étais à l'hôpital après m'être évanouie dans des toilettes publiques, j'avais certainement manqué mon rendez-vous et je serai à la rue sous peu, mais un cet instant je me sentais bien. Je profitais de ce petit temps de répit, je me laissais aller contre l'oreiller et fermais les yeux. Je n'avais pas ressenti une telle sérénité depuis bien longtemps. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je me sente détendue, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais simplement apprécier la douceur de l'instant. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement le fait que je n'avais pas plaisanté et ri avec un homme depuis une éternité.

Je n'avais jamais été une très jolie fille, mais j'avais toujours aimé faire exercice de mon charme sur le sexe opposé. Je trouvais même un peu ridicule la facilité avec laquelle les femmes pouvaient faire tourner la tête à des hommes que l'on décrivait comme forts et intelligents. J'adorais jouer les petites filles naïves et enjouées qui prétendaient faire des jeux mots grivois sans même s'en apercevoir. On me qualifiait alors « d'adorable » ou « de rafraichissante » alors qu'à l'intérieur je riais de la crédulité dont ils faisaient preuve. C'était une nouvelle constatation de la vie factice que je m'étais créée, mais c'était franchement agréable de revenir à cette insouciance. J'en avais presque oublié la présence de Thomas quand celui-ci se rappela à moi :

\- Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais.

Il m'expliqua que Robert, l'homme de l'entretien, m'avait trouvée sans connaissance et qu'il avait d'abord pensé à une tentative de suicide. Il s'était alors précipité dans la salle des expositions en s'époumonant que le corps d'une jeune femme gisait dans les toilettes. Thomas, selon ses dires, s'était précipité auprès de moi la peur au ventre. Il m'avait pris le pouls et avait constaté que celui-ci battait toujours. Il avait fait appeler les pompiers qui étaient arrivés sur les lieux à peine dix minutes plus tard. On lui avait d'abord refusé le droit de monter dans le camion, mais il avait visiblement tellement insisté que les pompiers avaient fini par céder et il avait fait le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital avec moi.

\- Merci, dis-je simplement, Quelle heure est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il est 15h je crois. Et sinon je ne sais rien d'autre, je ne suis pas de la famille et je ne connaissais pas ton nom de famille alors les médecins n'ont rien voulu me dire. J'ai pu rester seulement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas qui contacter. J'ai essayé de voir dans ton téléphone, mais il était verrouillé. Désolé t'avoir fouillé tes affaires d'ailleurs. Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour toi ?

\- Non, il n'y a personne à appeler.

Encore une fois, je fus frappée de plein fouet par ma solitude. Personne à qui donner de mes nouvelles, personne à retrouver le soir, personne pour me dire que tout ira bien. Je fis du mieux que je pus pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant Thomas. Sans succès, malheureusement pour moi. J'avais toujours été une grande « pleureuse ». Non pas que j'avais vécu de nombreux chagrins ou d'épreuves difficiles, c'était simplement un reflex de protection que j'avais développé. Chaque fois que je ressentais une forte émotion, je fondais en larmes. Enfant, mon grand-père maternel me répétait toujours que les émotions, la peine et la rancœur étaient mieux à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Il me disait sans arrêt de rien garder au fonds du cœur sinon je finirai amère et rongée par la jalousie. J'avais alors toujours accueilli mes sanglots à bras ouverts.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Tenta un Thomas beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas prévenir tes parents ou alors ton petit-ami ?

Fatiguée par les derniers mois et sûrement un peu shootée par les médicaments qui coulaient dans mes veines, je crachais toute la vérité à cet homme qui n'avait rien demander. Je lui racontais la crise cardiaque de mon père, la ruine qui s'en était suivie, le suicide de ma mère et la trahison de notre entourage. Je pleurais mon désarroi à ne pas pouvoir rester vivre chez sa grand-mère. Le souvenir de mon rendez-vous manqué ne fit qu'accroître mon affliction. J'évacuais tout ce qui me pesait sur le cœur. Thomas me prenait, sans aucun doute, pour une folle, une pauvre incapable s'apitoyant sur elle-même. Il devait se dire que je n'étais qu'une petite fille trop gâtée à qui on avait volé le jouet préféré. Une fois ma litanie terminée je repris mon souffle et m'adressai une nouvelle fois à Thomas avec plus d'agressivité que je ne l'aurais voulu :

\- Donc non, même si je le voulais je n'ai personne à joindre. Je suis coincée ici, dans ce lit de douleur alors que je devrais être en train de faire mes valises et me trouver un pont pour vivre !

L'air contrit et désolé de Thomas ne m'échappa pas. Mais ce fut le moment que le médecin choisit pour venir me donner les conclusions de son examen.

\- Caroline Beaufort ?

\- C'est moi.

Il regarda Thomas, qui s'était réfugié dans un coin de la minuscule chambre, puis les reposa sur moi.

\- Vous préférez que je vous parle seule à seul ?

Toujours grisée par ma tirade sur le grand désastre qu'était devenu ma vie, je jugeais, qu'étant donné ce que j'avais confié à Thomas il pouvait bien rester écouter le diagnostic. Le médecin n'eut pas l'air convaincu, mais il n'en fit rien savoir.

\- Tout d'abord mademoiselle j'ai une question à vous poser, faîtes-vous un régime en ce moment ?

Je le vis discrètement lorgner la couenne de mes cuisses un peu trop découvertes. Et je ressentis, malgré moi, ce qui devait être un mélange de honte et de colère. Je répondis donc sèchement :

\- Non docteur, aucun régime en vue.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Parce que vos examens ont mis en lumière plusieurs carences en fer, en calcium et magnésium. Ainsi qu'une hypoglycémie. Tout ceci est souvent le résultat d'un régime alimentaire très stricte. Alors permettez-moi de réitérer ma question, vous privez-vous volontairement de nourriture

\- Disons que je traverse une passe difficile et que je n'avais pas vraiment les moyens de manger comme je l'aurais voulu, avouai-je un peu honteuse.

\- Je vois, je vous ai déjà fait poser une perfusion pour le problème de carences et je vais demander qu'on vous monte un plateau repas. Mais à l'avenir, tâchez de manger un peu plus, ça pourrait être bien plus grave la prochaine fois et nous serons obligés de vous hospitaliser. Je demanderai à l'infirmière de vous faire parvenir la liste des centres qui peuvent aider les jeunes gens en difficultés, comme vous. Je vous garde encore un peu en observation jusqu'à ce que vous ayiez mangé.

Puis il s'adressa à Thomas :

\- Elle aura besoin de quelqu'un pour la raccompagner, vous pouvez vous en charger ? Et veillez à ce qu'elle mange correctement ce soir.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'objecter Thomas acquiesça.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur, elle sera entre de bonnes mains.

Le médecin quitta la pièce nous laissant tous les deux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de veiller sur moi, tu sais ? Je me sens beaucoup mieux, je peux m'occuper de moi.

\- Pas vraiment visiblement. Et puis j'ai fait une promesse au médecin et que je compte m'en acquitter. En attendant, que dirais-tu de s'abrutir un peu devant la télé ?

N'attendant pas ma réponse il saisit la télécommande, alluma le petit poste de télévision vieillissant et se mit à zapper. Quand il tomba sur une rediffusion de F.R.I.E.N.D.S je lui attrapai la main par reflex. Je fus surprise sa chaleur et sa douceur. Je n'avais pas touché quelqu'un depuis fort longtemps et ce simple contact me fit rougir. Mais Thomas explosa de rire ce qui me permit de dissimuler mon embarras.

\- Alors nous avons une fan de F.R.I.E.N.D.S parmi nous ? Qui l'aurait cru ?

Nous rîmes de concert puis nous regardâmes la télé côte à côte échangeant des plaisanteries en attendant que l'on m'autorise enfin à sortir.


	4. Chapter 4

Je signai mes papiers de sortie et quittai l'hôpital en compagnie de Thomas. Etrangement, j'avais passé un excellent moment à ses côtés. Celui que j'avais pris pour un macho un peu lourdaud se trouvait, en réalité, être un charmant jeune homme qui gagnait sa vie grâce la vente de ses tableaux et aux quelques piges qu'il écrivait pour une revue locale spécialisée en art. Nous avions beaucoup ri et discuté. Il m'avait appris qu'il avait vingt-sept ans depuis un peu moins d'un mois, qu'il avait une petite sœur du même âge que moi et que son parfum de glace préféré était celle au beurre de cacahuète.

Lorsque l'infirmière était venue me prévenir qu'on me laissait sortir et que je pouvais rentrer chez moi, j'avais ressenti un léger pincement au cœur. J'avais très envie de retrouver mon appartement, mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter Thomas. J'aurais voulu que ce moment de complicité se prolonge encore un peu. J'avais oublié comme il pouvait être agréable de bavarder de tout et de rien et je m'étais fait la promesse de rencontrer plus de monde à l'avenir.

Postée devant l'hôpital, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche pour consulter les horaires de bus.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu vis, mais moi je pars dans cette direction, dis-je en pointant mon doigt vers la droite. Merci pour tout.

\- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Je te ramène chez ma grand-mère je connais le chemin.

Je n'avais pas la force de me disputer avec lui et je devais bien avouer que je ressentais une certaine satisfaction à l'idée de rester encore un peu auprès de lui. Je me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de bus qui nous conduirait chez Rosemarie quand il me saisit le bras.

\- Viens, allons plutôt prendre un taxi nous serons plus rapidement rentrés.

Thomas m'emmena vers l'aire consacrée aux taxis. Nous montâmes dans une voiture conduite par un petit homme chauve et trapu, il rentra l'adresse dans son GPS puis s'engouffra dans la dense circulation de cette fin d'après-midi. L'homme avait poussé la climatisation à son maximum et je grelottais dans ma petite robe à fleurs. Thomas s'en aperçu et demanda au chauffeur de la baisser. Je le remerciai silencieusement et le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement démarra sans bruit. Je profitais de l'éphémère répit que me procurait l'homme assis à ma gauche.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de dix mois je laissais une autre personne prendre soin de moi. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par les vibrations du taxi. La radio se mit à diffuser un morceau du groupe Fleetwood Mac, je reconnu la chanson « Caroline » dès les premières notes. Je fredonnai l'air qui était à l'origine du choix de mon prénom et prise par l'irréalité du moment j'exécutai même quelques mouvements danse. Le chauffeur m'aperçut dans le rétroviseur et m'encouragea en levant le poing et se mit à danser avec moi, tout en gardant en œil attentif sur la route. Thomas nous regardait d'un air amusé et finit par nous rejoindre dans notre chorégraphie improvisée. L'ambiance en était encore à son point culminant lorsque nous arrivâmes à mon appartement. Le chauffeur insista pour m'ouvrir la portière et me faire un baise-main en guise d'adieu. Il griffonna son numéro de téléphone sur un vieux papier de chewing-gum et me fit promettre de l'appeler la prochaine fois que j'aurai besoin d'un taxi.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, premier lieu de notre rencontre, Thomas me tira une chaise pour que je m'y asseye. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le frigidaire et en sorti de beaux légumes frais. Je m'en étonnai :

\- Où as-tu trouvé tout ça ? Le frigo est vide depuis quatre jours, au moins.

\- Je suis allé faire quelques courses en attendant que tu te réveilles. J'étais venu pour voir si tu n'avais pas laissé trainer un carnet d'adresses quelque part, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Et quand je suis venu dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose à boire et à manger j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Je me suis dit que tu serais contente de te mettre quelque chose sous la dent en rentrant.

\- C'est adorable, répondis-je embarrassée, tu me diras combien je te dois.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma grand-mère rentre dans deux jours, elle en profitera autant que toi.

Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec l'idée qu'on me fasse la charité, mais j'étais également soulagée d'avoir de quoi manger décemment pour les prochains repas.

Thomas nous concocta une ratatouille particulièrement réussie. Tandis qu'il s'affairait aux fourneaux nous poursuivîmes notre conversation. Il était actuellement à un tournant important de sa carrière d'artiste. Plusieurs gros bonnets du secteur s'intéressaient à lui depuis quelques temps et il était surchargé de travail. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans l'atelier attenant à son appartement qu'il partageait avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- D'ailleurs, commença-t-il, j'ai repensé à ton histoire de déménagement. J'ai eu une idée, elle est peut-être très mauvaise, je ne sais pas. Mais il y a chez nous une pièce dont je me sers pour ranger mon matériel neuf. Je me disais que si je rangeais, enfin, mon atelier je pourrais mettre tout ça là-bas. En conséquence, ça libèrerait une pièce dans l'appartement. Tu pourrais t'y installer. C'est tout petit et ça aurait besoin d'un bon coup de ménage, mais c'est confortable. Tu en dis quoi ?

Je restai sonnée par sa proposition. En une journée Thomas était passé du connard fini au héros. Je cherchai une raison valable de refuser mais il me fallait bien avouer que c'était difficile. 

\- J'en ai déjà parlé à Marc et Nicolas, mes collocs, et ils sont super emballés à l'idée qu'une fille vienne vivre à temps plein chez nous. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment le choix.

\- C'est d'accord, mais seulement si je participe au loyer au même titre que vous et que tu me laisses te rembourser pour tout ça, ordonnai-je en désignant le réfrigérateur rempli de provisions.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, l'appartement appartient à l'oncle de Nicolas, il nous le loue pour une bouchée de pain. Dépêche-toi de finir et file emballer tes affaires, tu emménages demain.

J'étais grisée par la nouvelle. J'avais résolu mon problème de logement et j'allais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Thomas. Mon envie de mieux le connaître ne résidait pas seulement dans le fait que j'avais le souffle coupé à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur lui, je le trouvais également très sympathique et drôle. J'avais bon espoir que nous puissions devenir amis.

Une fois mon festin englouti, je laissai Thomas à la vaisselle. J'avais commencé à m'y atteler, mais il m'avait arraché l'éponge des mains décrétant que je devais me reposer et que si je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose d'utile, je ferais mieux de faire mes cartons.

Assise au milieu de ma chambre je triais et pliais mes vêtements pour les faire rentrer dans ma valise. Pour rembourser les dettes de mon père j'avais dû vendre beaucoup de mes affaires. Mes vêtements étaient une des rares choses que j'avais pu conserver. Non pas qu'ils aient eu beaucoup de valeur. Ma mère, bien qu'aimant le luxe, trouvait ridicule qu'on puisse dépenser des milliers d'euros dans une simple robe qui ne serait finalement portée qu'une seule fois. Nous faisions notre shopping dans des enseignes grand public comme la plupart des gens, avec un budget certes plus conséquent. Nous passions la journée à arpenter les rues commerçantes, puis elle m'emmenait manger des pâtes à la carbonara, seule écart à son régime draconien. Nous rentrions ensuite à la maison les bras alourdis par nos sacs et le portefeuille allégé de plusieurs centaines d'euros. A sa mort je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à jeter ses vêtements et bien qu'ils soient trop petits de plusieurs tailles pour que puisse les porter, je les avais gardés. Ils étaient dans un grand carton que je conservais dans ma penderie. Quand son souvenir devenait trop douloureux, je sortais ses robes et ses chemises qui étaient toujours imprégnées de son odeur. Et pendant quelques instants j'avais presque le sentiment qu'elle me serrait sans ses bras. Je n'avais aucune idée de la taille de la chambre que Thomas me proposait de louer, mais si elle était aussi petite que ce qu'il avait l'air de dire je serai probablement obligée de me séparer de plusieurs de mes affaires. Je faisais donc l'inventaire des mes affaires pour savoir auxquelles j'étais prête à dire au revoir.

Au bout de presque trois heures j'avais pu préparer toutes mes affaires. Je pourrai sans problème déménager le lendemain. Thomas, après avoir fini la vaisselle, était venu me prévenir qu'il devait rentrer chez lui débarrasser les affaires dans ma future chambre. Il avait enregistré son numéro dans mon téléphone et avait insisté pour que je l'appelle si je me sentais mal à nouveau.

Allongée dans mon lit pour ma dernière nuit chez Rosemarie je me repassai les évènements de ces derniers jours. La veille j'étais seule, affamée et presque sans logement et voilà que je venais de m'avaler trois plâtrées de ratatouille préparée par, ce que j'espérais, être bientôt un ami et j'allais m'installer dans un appartement avec trois garçons pour un loyer dérisoire. La chance me souriait à nouveau et je n'arrivais toujours pas à le réaliser. J'avais du mal à me dire que j'étais presque sortie de la galère dans laquelle j'étais embourbée depuis presque un an. L'horizon semblait enfin dégagé et je me demandais ce qu'il allait advenir ensuite. Après des mois à vivre au jour le jour j'avais finalement atteint mon objectif. Bien que je sois soulagée de voir petit à petit la fin de mes ennuis arriver, une constatation, quelque peu effrayante, s'imposa à moi. J'avais beaucoup pleuré mes parents et mon ancienne vie, mais je n'avais pas encore réussi à en faire le deuil. En effet, l'avalanche de tracas qui m'étais tombée dessus m'avait, en quelque sorte, permis de penser à autre chose. J'avais gaspillé toute mon énergie à essayer de rafistoler ma vie qui partait en lambeaux et finalement je n'avais pas pris le temps de dire au revoir à mes parents comme je l'aurais souhaité. Parfois même, je m'imaginais qu'ils étaient toujours là. Je me surprenais souvent à leur parler et à les imaginer me répondre. Il me faudrait désormais accepter le fait que les avais perdus. J'ignorais encore si j'en été capable, mais je savais que ce serait un travail de longue haleine. C'est sur cette pensée et la promesse de revoir Thomas le lendemain que je m'assoupis.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas était venu me chercher très tôt ce matin-là, alors que j’étais encore endormie. Il était à peine 8heures de matin lorsque j’avais entendu frapper à la porte, j’avais tout d’abord pensé qu’il s’agissait du voisin qui se rendait au travail, mais quand les coups s’étaient faits plus pressants j’avais fini par me lever. C’est en chemise de nuit Harry Potter et les cheveux encore en bataille j’avais ouvert à un Thomas frais comme un gardon. Il était rasé de près et ses cheveux encore mouillés sentaient bon le shampooing au cèdre. Autant dire qu’à côté de lui je devais avoir l’air d’une vieille serpillière, mais puisqu’il m’avait déjà vue dans des états bien pires, je ne m’en souciai guère. Je n’étais pas bien réveillée mais j’avais tout de même remarqué le sac en papier qu’il tenait dans sa main droite.   
\- Bonjour Caroline, me salua-t-il formellement. J’espère que tu te sens mieux aujourd’hui parce que j’ai apporté des croissants.  
Je reculai pour le laisser pénétrer dans l’appartement. Il se dirigea de lui-même vers la cuisine et je le suivis machinalement. En silence nous préparâmes du café pour lui et du thé pour moi, puis nous nous essayâmes face à face pour le petit-déjeuner. Aucun de nous n’éprouva le besoin de parler et je profitai de cette nouvelle sérénité qui me tendait les bras. Je jetai un coup d’œil à Thomas et remarquai qu’il me fixait d’un air étrange.   
\- Joli pyjama, lança-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son café fumant.  
Je baissai les yeux sur mon habit à l’effigie de la maison Serpentard. C’était un cadeau que Jules m’avait offert lors de la sortie du dernier volet de la saga au cinéma. Il datait de plusieurs années et les couleurs étaient passées depuis longtemps. Je constatai également que les lavages avaient détendu le tissu de piètre qualité, et que celui-ci baillait au niveau de la poitrine, dévoilant plus de chaire que je ne l’aurais voulu. Je remontai le haut de la chemise de nuit afin de mieux me dissimuler.   
\- Ne sois pas si timide Caroline, je te rappelle que la première fois que je t’ai vue tu étais entièrement nue.  
Je devins écarlate en me remémorant que ce souvenir gênant. Je croquai dans mon croissant et portai mon bol de thé à mes lèvres pour masquer l’embarras visible sur mon visage. Lorsque nous eûmes fini de dévorer nos viennoiseries, j’attrapai la vaisselle pour la nettoyer évitant à Thomas de s’y atteler à nouveau. Il protesta, mais devant mon refus de céder il se rendit dans ma chambre dans l’optique d’amener mes affaires, fraichement empaquetées, dans sa voiture. Je finis la vaisselle rapidement puis essuyai la table tout aussi vite. Je filai prendre une douche et m’habiller. Comme la journée serait consacrée à mon déménagement, il était inutile de jouer les coquettes, aussi j’optai pour un large t-shirt blanc et un legging noir. Je nouai mes longs cheveux en queue de cheval et je rejoignis Thomas qui avait déjà presque fini de charger mes cartons. Par miracle, sa voiture était assez grande pour contenir l’intégralité de mon fatras.   
Nous nous installâmes à l’avant et Thomas mit le contact. Tandis que nous roulions vers mon nouvel appartement, je sentis l’appréhension monter en moi. Peut-être avais-je sauté un peu vite sur la proposition. C’était une offre inespérée, mais elle impliquée de vivre en compagnie de trois parfaits inconnus.   
\- Je n’y avais pas pensé avant, mais la chambre n’est pas meublée. Il faudra sûrement qu’on fasse un saut pour t’acheter un lit et une armoire. Ça ira ? Je veux dire…financièrement.   
Je fis le calcul dans ma tête et me dis que, puisque finalement je n’avais pas de caution à payer, je pouvais bien me permettre de dépenser un peu d’argent pour me loger. Bien sûr je n’achèterai pas un immense lit à baldaquin en bois massif, comme celui dans lequel j’avais l’habitude de dormir quand mes parents étaient encore en vie. Mais un lit suédois en kit ferait parfaitement l’affaire.   
Le gros sac posé à mes pieds me contraint à m’assoir en tailleur. La position n’était pas particulièrement confortable, mais Thomas m’avait promis que le trajet ne serait pas long. J’entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui m’indiquait l’arrivée d’un nouveau message. Je pris l’appareil et consultai ma messagerie. Mon coordinateur à la maison d’édition venait de m’envoyer un nouveau tapuscrit à corriger. C’était un roman à l’eau de rose, une énième histoire reprenant le thème du prince et de la bergère. Le travail promettait d’être facile, mais pas très passionnant. Alors que j’entamai la lecture du premier chapitre, Thomas prit un virage un peu trop serré et je basculai vers la gauche. Mon genou rentra en collision avec sa main qui était demeurée sur le levier de vitesse. Je poussai un cri de surprise et mon portable s’échappa de mes mains. Thomas se tourna vers moi la mine inquiète :  
\- Tout va bien ? Je t’ai fait mal ? Excuse-moi, je sais que je suis un très mauvais conducteur.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, il y a plus de peur que de mal, j’ai seulement été surprise. Je suis désolée d’avoir crié, je sais bien que ce n’est pas la meilleure chose à faire en voiture.   
Je ramassai mon téléphone tombé par terre et laissai Thomas conduire calmement jusqu’à chez lui. Il tourna dans un des quartiers chics de la ville et se gara devant un bâtiment de pierres blanches, à la fois vieux et très élégant. Un haut portail en fer forgé entourait la propriété bordée de fleurs. Je tombai immédiatement sous le charme de l’endroit qui me rappelait la maison de campagne des parents de mon ex petit-ami.   
Chaque été, depuis nos 8 ans, nous passions notre mois d’août dans l’ancienne ferme que son père, un célèbre romancier, avait acheté pour venir se ressourcer et se dédier à l’écriture de ses romans. La maison était encerclée par des champs des pâquerettes dans lesquels nous jouions à nous perdre. Chaque jour nous partions chercher le lait de la traite du matin, nous y trempions ensuite de larges tranches de pain de campagne sur lesquelles nous avions étalé d’épaisses couches de confiture. Plus grands nous avions délaissé nos jeux d’enfants et l’après-midi nous laissions nos peaux grillées sous les rayons du soleil. L’année de nos 16 ans, au cours d’une de nos pérégrinations, nous avions découvert des ruines d’une vieille bicoque où nous nous étions réfugiés pour nous embrasser. Nos caresses s’étaient faites plus pressantes, et finalement, gagnés par le désir ardent nous avions fait l’amour. C’était une première pour les deux adolescents que nous étions à l’époque et j’en avais gardé un souvenir très romantique, bien qu’un peu douloureux.   
Thomas ouvrit le portail et me fit entrer dans le jardin. Il poussa la porte d’entrée et je m’engeai à l’intérieur, non pas d’un appartement comme il l’avait laissé entendre, mais d’une ravissante maison. La décoration et les meubles du salon étaient simples et choisis avec goût. Tout était blanc et beige ce qui conférait à l’ensemble une impression de tranquillité. L’esprit zen qui s’en dégageait me séduit immédiatement et j’avais hâte de découvrir le reste de la maison, ainsi que mes nouveaux colocataires. Comme s’il pouvait lire dans mes pensées Thomas s’adressa à moi :  
\- Marc et Nico sont au travail pour l’instant, on les verra ce soir pour le dîner. On pourrait même sortir boire un verre pour fêter ton arrivée parmi nous. Ça vous permettrait de faire connaissance. Qu’en dis-tu ?  
\- C’est une idée fantastique, j’ai hâte de les rencontrer.  
Nous progressâmes ensuite vers le reste de la maison. L’ambiance était propice à la méditation partout autour de nous. Les doutes que j’avais ressentis dans la voiture commençaient à s’envoler et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Thomas me montra l’escalier :  
\- Là-haut, au premier ce sont nos chambres avec les gars, il y a également la salle de bain.  
Nous montâmes et je découvris trois chambres plus spacieuses les unes que les autres. Elles étaient toutes impeccablement rangées et je notai mentalement de faire de même le temps que durerait notre colocation. Je n’étais pas quelqu’un de très ordonné et je laissais souvent trainer mes affaires sur le sol ou mon lit. Enfant, nous avions une femme de ménage, Anna, qui s’occupait de nettoyer ma chambre tous les jours. Cependant, mon père avait toujours exigé que je range par moi-même. En vérité, la gentille Anna me prenait en pitié et rangeait à ma place, ensuite nous mentions à mon père pour qu’il continue de croire que c’était moi qui faisais tout le travail. Mais maintenant que j’y pensais, j’avais un peu honte d’avoir encouragé ces manigances.   
La salle de bain était elle aussi très propre, il y avait une grande baignoire et deux lavabos à larges vasques. La fenêtre, qui occupait un pan de mur entier, faisait rentrer le soleil d’une façon incroyable. La pièce était baignée de lumière et je m’imaginais déjà m’immerger dans un bain chaud entourée d’un halo de lumière. Plus loin dans le couloir se trouvait un second escalier.  
\- Et voilà, la visite est presque terminée. C’est l’escalier qui mène au deuxième étage, c’est là que se trouve ta chambre.   
Au second étage se trouvaient les combles de la maison. Contrairement à ce que m’avait affirmé Thomas, elles étaient très vastes.  
\- Mais c’est immense ! D’après ce que tu m’avais décrit, je m’attendais à un placard sous l’escalier ou à un cagibi !  
\- Peut-être, mais regarde la hauteur sous plafond. On perd pas mal de place finalement.  
\- Tu m’as bien regardée ? Je suis toute petite, je me glisse partout.  
\- Oui, c’est vrai que tu n’es pas bien grande, dit-il en riant. Allons chercher tes affaires, je crois qu’il est temps que tu t’installes. Ensuite nous irons acheter de quoi te meubler. Si on se débrouille bien on pourrait avoir tout monter avec l’arriver des garçons. Et puis en route pour une super soirée.  
Nous regagnâmes le rez-de-chaussée et entreprîmes de vider sa voiture de mes affaires.


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois les cartons montés dans ma chambre, Thomas et moi remontâmes en voiture pour nous rendre chez le géant du meuble en kit, situé un peu en dehors de la ville. Nous étions un mardi, en pleine journée, mais il y avait foule. Nous filâmes directement au rayon literie. L’éventail de produits couvrait une large fourchette de prix, je me tournai donc vers l’entrée de gamme. Je jetai rapidement mon dévolu sur une structure de lit en fer blanc ornée d’arabesques. Le style était à la fois simple et élégant, pour un prix en accord avec le budget que je m’étais fixé. Je notai la référence du produit sur les papillons en papier disponibles en libre-service. Il me fallait également un matelas et là encore il y en avait pour toutes les bourses. N’ayant jamais eu à faire ce type d’achat moi-même, je me sentais un peu perdue entre les différents rembourrages et niveaux de fermeté disponibles. Devant mon air égaré, Thomas m’expliqua la marche à suivre :  
\- Je crois qu’il faut que tu les essaies. Pour que tu voies ce qui convient le mieux.   
J’essayai tout d’abord celui qui affichait le prix le plus bas. Le matelas était très dur et pas vraiment confortable. Je passai mon tour. Celui que j’essayai ensuite était bien trop mou et me voyant me tortiller comme une anguille, Thomas décida de me rejoindre. Il se jeta sur le matelas ce qui eut pour effet de me faire rebondir. Je pouffai tandis que je retombai avec la grâce d’un éléphant.   
\- Voilà la preuve par expérience que celui-ci est bien trop mou pour moi. Hors de question de dormir sur un trampoline.   
\- Oh Caroline, tu dois bien avouer que ce pourrait être marrant dans certaines situations, me taquina-t-il.  
Pour toute réponse je lui assénai un grand coup d’oreiller sur la tête, ce qui décupla mon fou rire.   
\- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça jeune fille !  
Il m’attrapa par les hanches et se mit à me chatouiller, je lâchai un rire encore plus bruyant. Certains clients du magasin se retournèrent vers nous. Plusieurs nous jetèrent des regards noirs, mais je surpris un jeune couple, qui faisait son shopping, nous faire un clin d’œil. Ils s’imaginaient sûrement que nous étions là pour les mêmes raisons qu’eux. Je ne savais pas si l’idée me plaisait ou me mettait mal à l’aise. Quoi qu’il en soit, je repris mon sérieux afin d’effacer toute trace de mal entendu. Plus pour moi-même que pour les autres. Je m’allongeai sur un troisième matelas qui, selon la pancarte suspendue au-dessus, avait obtenu « le prix du confort 2018 ». En effet, il était ferme et moelleux à la fois. Je me tournai et retournai plusieurs fois pour être certaine de mon choix. A vrai dire, j’aurais même pu y piquer un petit roupillon d’après-midi. Encore une fois, Thomas vint s’allonger près de moi. Je basculai sur le flan pour lui faire face.   
Nous étions étendus l’un en face de l’autre, yeux dans les yeux, dans un parfait silence. Je détaillai son visage et remarquai une enfilade de trois petits grains de beauté au coin de son œil droit. J’éprouvai soudain l’envie irrépressible de le toucher. Je levai la main vers son visage et il n’émit aucun mouvement de recul. Mais au moment où mes doigts allaient atteindre leur cible, je fus interrompue par une voix dans mon dos.  
\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Demanda la voix haut perchée.   
Je consentis à me retourner pour me retrouver nez à nez avec une brune minuscule. Elle n’avait pas l’air d’avoir plus de 15 ans mais elle portait le t-shirt bleu et jaune, caractéristique des employés de l’enseigne. Nous nous mîmes debout, Thomas et moi. Et la toute petite femme ouvrit grand les yeux avant de me lancer un étrange regard. Elle devait avoir surpris notre scène quelques minutes plus tôt et se demandait ce qu’un homme comme Thomas pouvait bien faire avec moi. J’étais agacée d’être sans arrêt jugée uniquement mon physique et je dus mettre toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas l’envoyer balader.   
\- Oui, répondis-je sèchement à sa question, je cherche un matelas et celui-ci que je veux ! Vous faites des livraisons à domicile j’imagine ?  
Pas le moins du monde démontée par le ton que j’avais employé, elle resta parfaitement professionnelle.  
\- Tout à fait, nous avons un excellent service de livraison. Cependant, le matelas est disponible enroulé au fond du magasin pour un transport simplifié jusqu’à chez vous. Laissez-moi simplement vous imprimer le bon de commande.   
Je la suivis jusqu’à son comptoir, de plus en plus incommodée par les regards insistants qu’elle nous jetait à Thomas et moi. Elle prit plus de temps que nécessaire pour imprimer ma commande et je serrai les dents pour ne pas me montrer grossière. Je la soupçonnais de perdre du temps intentionnellement pour profiter plus longtemps de la présence de l’homme qui m’accompagnait. J’avais presque envie lui prendre la main pour l’embêter, mais je ravalais ma fierté me convainquant que ce serait un comportement puéril.  
Enfin Caroline ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ma grande !  
Après ce qui me parut durer une éternité, la brunette me tandis, enfin, le papier que je n’espérais plus. Ma colère un peu redescendue, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les armoires et tables de chevet. Je choisis des meubles blancs parfaitement neutres et impersonnels. Je fis le calcul du montant total de mes achats et constatai avec joie que j’étais toujours en-dessous du budget qui je m’étais fixé. Je pourrai m’offrir une petite lampe pour le bureau que Thomas m’avait promis de me donner. D’après lui, c’était une vieillerie qui prenait la poussière dans son atelier et dont il ne se servait jamais. Trop heureuse d’avoir un endroit où travailler à mes corrections je lui avais sauté au cou pour l’embrasser sur les deux joues.   
Dans l’entrepôt, nous récupérâmes l’intégralité des mes articles et nous rendîmes à la caisse pour régler mes emplettes. Lorsque je sortis de mon sac la facture à mon nom du matelas, j’aperçus une petite carte cartonnée agrafée au dos de la feuille. Je détachai la carte et lu le mot qui y était inscrit :

Caroline, veuillez pardonner ma démarche un peu cavalière, mais je vous ai trouvée vraiment très jolie et j’aimerais vous revoir. Voici mon numéro.  
Mélody

Je me figeai, ce n’était pas à cause de la proximité de Thomas que la jeune femme avait prit son temps, c’était à cause de la mienne. Je me sentis soudain honteuse de la façon dont je l’avais traitée. Mon manque de confiance en moi m’avait poussée à me montrer fort discourtoise à l’égard de Mélody, alors que cette dernière cherchait simplement un moyen de m’aborder. Même si ses avances ne m’intéressaient guère, je me promis de lui envoyer un message pour lui présenter mes excuses pour la manière dont je l’avais traitée.  
\- Caroline, tout va bien ? Je pensais que tu avais assez pour tout régler, demanda Thomas tandis qu’il s’approchait de moi.  
Il lut le mot que je tenais dans ma main et émit un long sifflement.   
\- Décidément tu laisses peu de monde indifférent ma chère Caroline, je vais finir par être jaloux si tu as plus de succès que moi. Tu devrais l’invitée à se joindre à nous ce soir.  
\- Je ne suis pas vraiment pas intéressée et puis je n’ai pas envie de me lancer dans une nouvelle relation pour le moment.   
\- Tant mieux pour moi, ça me fera moins de concurrence, plaisanta-t-il en gonflant les muscles de son torse et de ses bras.  
C’était ridicule mais je ne pus m’empêcher de rire. J’avais parfois l’impression de laisser mon cerveau au vestiaire en présence de Thomas. Je devenais le genre de filles que j’abhorrais, celles qui ricanaient à toutes les blagues de l’homme qui leur plaisait. J’allais devoir me reprendre si je voulais que la collocation se déroule sans accroc.   
Je réglai mes achats et nous chargeâmes la voiture à ras-bord avec les cartons de mes meubles en pièces détachées. Lors du trajet de retour Thomas m’interrogea longuement sur ma relation avec Jules et sur les raisons de notre séparation. Je lui racontai que nos parents se connaissaient déjà depuis plusieurs années avant notre naissance. Nos mères étaient tombées enceintes presque en même temps. J’étais son ainée de seulement onze jours. Jules profitait de ces onze jours, durant lesquels j’étais plus âgée que lui d’un an, pour m’embêter. Il m’appelait Mami et prétendait que j’étais le vilain Croque-mitaine venu lui voler son innocence. Quand nous étions enfants, nous passions tous nos week-ends chez l’un ou chez l’autre, puis nous nous retrouvions à l’école de lundi matin assis à la même table. A chaque fête de famille on s’éclipsait de table ensemble, afin d’organiser des « spectacles » pour nos parents. C’est à nos 12 ans que nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble. Nous étions à la fête d’anniversaire de mon amie Madeleine et la bouteille nous avait désignés pour nous embrasser. Je n’étais pas certaine d’en avoir envie, mais je craignais encore plus de passer pour une poule mouillée aux yeux de mes petits camarades. Devant mon hésitation Jules m’avait chuchoté que je n’avais pas à le faire si je n’en n’avais pas envie. C’est sa prévenance qui avait fini par me convaincre. C’est ce jour-là qu’il était devenu mon petit-ami. Dès lors nous nous étions plus lâchés. Après le fameux été où nous nous étions offerts l’un à l’autre nous avions eu l’autorisation de dormir l’un chez l’autre. Nous essayions d’être discrets, mais nos parents n’étaient pas dupes sur ce qu’il se passait une fois la porte de nos chambres fermée.   
\- Vous aviez l’air très amoureux, qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé pour que vous vous sépariez ?  
\- Il venait d’obtenir un poste important dans une banque américaine, grâce à un ami de son père. Nous devions partir et nous installer ensemble. Mais mon père est décédé et quand on a découvert l’état désastreux de notre situation financière, je suis passée de la gentille petite-amie insouciante et un peu intello à la copine encombrante et trop sérieuse. La vie de bohème faite d’amour et d’eau fraiche c’est bien dans l’idée, mais il n’était pas prêt à affronter mon chagrin et mes galères. J’ai fini par le laisser partir.   
\- Je suis désolée, dit simplement Thomas, tu as encore plus besoin d’un verre que moi.  
Je voyais bien qu’il cherchait quelque chose à dire pour me réconforter, mais il ne semblait pas trouver les mots adéquats. Je ne lui en tins pas rigueur. Que dire à quelqu’un qui vous avoue que le grand amour de sa vie ne l’aimait pas assez pour l’accompagner dans les moments les plus douloureux de son existence ?   
Je décidai néanmoins, d’écrire une lettre à Jules pour livrer ce que j’avais sur le cœur et lui dire combien sa décision m’avait fait mal.


	7. Chapter 7

Mon très cher Jules,

Voilà près d'un an que je cherche comment te dire ce que j'ai besoin de te dire. C'est seulement aujourd'hui, dans cette petite chambre sous les toits, que j'ai enfin le courage d'ouvrir mon cœur. Tu es à des milliers de kilomètres de moi et pourtant ma main tremble tandis que j'écris cette lettre. Je me suis menti bien trop longtemps sur la nature de notre relation et le lien qui nous unissait. J'étais convaincue que je ne t'aimais pas et que nous étions ensemble seulement parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attendait de nous. Seulement, j'ai compris récemment que c'est moi, qui te voulais toi. Je t'aimais et je sais que je t'aime toujours. Je n'ai pas voulu le voir. C'était plus facile de te détester pour la façon dont ça s'est terminé entre nous, plutôt que d'admettre que tu m'avais brisé le cœur. Parce que oui, quand tu es parti mon cœur est parti avec toi. Tu m'as laissée seule avec ma peine et un trou béant dans la poitrine. Depuis, je cherche à soigner mes plaies, mais je ne pourrais pas aller mieux tant que cette situation ne sera pas réglée.

J'ai demandé à ta mère ton adresse et je vois que tu as décidé de vivre dans l'appartement que nous nous étions choisi ensemble. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou pas. Est-ce par désintérêt ou, ou contraire, par sentimentalisme que tu as pris cette décision ? J'ai vécu des choses très compliquées ces derniers mois, mais chaque fois tu étais dans mes pensées. Souvent je rêvais de te poignarder avec une dague bien aiguisée, mais tu m'as également beaucoup manqué. Chaque fois que je me croyais dans une impasse, je te voyais remonter tes lunettes rondes sur ton nez et tirer ton calepin de ta poche pour mettre en place un plan d'action pour me tirer d'affaire. Tu sais que je n'ai plus de famille, mais il me reste toi, celui que j'ai aimé. Tu as toujours fait parti de ma famille, de moi. Tu étais sûrement celui qui me connaissait le mieux, tu étais au courant du moindre de mes secrets. La haine qui j'éprouvais pour toi était, en réalité, uniquement motivée par mon désir de survivre, de réussir, pour te montrer que je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Pour que tu sentes rejeté comme je me suis sentie rejetée.

Mais je sais maintenant que je n'ai pas besoin de toi et de ton approbation pour vivre. Il me reste encore du chemin à parcourir pour en finir avec tous mes ennuis, mais j'en vois le bout. Et tout cela je le dois uniquement à moi et aux gens que j'ai rencontré par moi-même et non par je ne sais quelle connaissance. Je suis forte et indépendante. Et c'est en partie grâce à toi, tu as toujours donné du crédit à mon opinion et mes idées. Auprès de toi je me suis toujours sentie importante.

Je dois tout de même te dire que tu t'es comporté comme un connard. J'attendais de l'homme que j'aimais qu'il m'épaule et soit là pour m'aider à surmonter ma peine. Mais tu as préféré m'abandonner pour un boulot à l'autre bout du monde, le plus loin possible de moi. Tu as été lâche. C'est le mot qui décrit le mieux ton comportement. La lâcheté. J'ai été incroyablement déçue. Pourtant je t'aime toujours. Et je t'aimerai toujours. Même si tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur, je me sens prête désormais à te laisser partir. Je ne veux plus de toute cette haine, alors j'accepte que nous deux c'est fini et je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde pour la suite.

Caroline.


End file.
